1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and a liquid crystal display having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor (TFT) is used in various fields, e.g., as a switching and driving device in display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED display), and an electrophoretic display. Recently, as the display size increases, there is a need for a TFT substrate which can be driven at a superhigh speed.